Minecraft
by isaaclaingren2004
Summary: 4 bandits have been bad to the bone for years and they will face new enemies along the way
1. Season 1 episode 1

Minecraft

Episode 2

A/N episode 2 guys enjoy

I keep running from the guy and villagers. The guy keep shooting his gun at me. With the bandits… boss bandit said come on guys we have to help Isaac. Noob said how fast is Isaac going? Bowmen said he the fastest of the world he so fast i think he going 200 km a second. Noob said oh i forgot. Boss bandit said it don't care we need to move. They keep going. I ran into a tree. The guy was going to shoot me but he was out of ammo. He said damn it. He throws to the side. He said fine you two finish him. The villagers said yes and put out they bows. They were about to shoot me until two arrows hit they heads they fall to the ground. The guy said my bodyguards. The bandits drop from the tree. Boss bandit said don't hurt our friend again. The guy said this ain't over you hear me. Bowmen almost shoot him in the head but miss. The guy run back to where he came from. Boss bandit said you okay Isaac. I said i'm fine. A letter came out of nowhere. I read it. Noob said what does it say? I said it said that we need to rob every food factory in the south. Boss bandit said ok fine with me. Bowmen said but that these places are run by that guy we just face. Noob said sorry bowmen but we need this we low on it. Bowmen said alright. I said will let go. We travel to the first factory the fish factory that in the southeast. Bowmen said great first east where i hate. Noob said why? Bowmen said because i did something that i was not going to do but i did. I said what did you do? Bowmen said i kind of blow up his prison and let the prisoners out. I said Jesus bowmen this is why i don't let you be in love with the new bow that people are buying for. Boss bandit said are we going. I said yeah let go. We travel to the fish factory. I said here we are. I open the door and saw no one but 25 giant bags of fish. I said let take this. We grab all the giant bags and loaded them into the ruck and travel back home. I said good job guys the next factory is cake factory. I go in the truck and wait for the rest of the guys. They hop on the truck and we drove to the next factory. I stop the truck and got out. I open the door and saw no one again. Then i saw 35 giant bags of cakes. I said this has a lot of food. We grab the bags and loaded into the truck. I drove back home and drop off the bags. We drove to the next factory. I said the next factory is the beef factory. Bowmen said i really want beef right now. I said hold on bowmen we not there yet. We stop at the factory. I said ok here we go. I open the door and saw two grands. Noob said what do you see? Bowmen punch noob in the arm. Noob said ouch. I take out the grands. I throw them into the dumpster. I said taking out the trash. The bandits just laughed at my joke. I said yeah laugh at that joke. I then look around inside the factory and saw 55 giants bags of beef. Bowmen eat one beef. He said what? i got carry away. We loaded the bags into the truck. We drove back to my house. I said you guys can have 2 bags of beef. Bowmen was eating the beef. I said not just for you bowmen it for all three you. Bowmen said yeah i know. I said then stop eating the beef. Bowmen and hop into the truck. We drove to the next factory. The melon factory. We stop at the front entrance and got out of the truck. I open the door. I shut it and kick it open. I saw 60 giants bags of melons. I said i love this job. Boss bandit said i got feeling we being watch. I saw radio and turned on. It play i got this feeling. I said oh yeah this is my jam boys. We loaded the bags into the truck.i grab the radio but then i saw more tapes. I pick them up and put them in my bag. I go in the truck and drove back to my house. I said ok guys we have the cookie factory,apple factory,porkchop factory,carrot factory, and chicken factory. We drove to the next factory. I open the door and saw no one. I saw 60 giants bags of cookies. To be continued.


	2. season 1 episode 2

Minecraft

Episode 2

I keep running from the guy and villagers. The guy keep shooting his gun at me. With the bandits… boss bandit said come on guys we have to help isaac. Noob said how fast is isaac going? Bowmen said he the fastest of the world he so fast i think he going 200 km a second. Noob said oh i forgot. Boss bandit said it don't care we need to move. They keep going. I ran into a tree. The guy was going to shoot me but he was out of ammo. He said damn it. He throws to the side. He said fine you two finish him. The villagers said yes and put out they bows. They were about to shoot me until two arrows hit they heads they fall to the ground. The guy said my bodyguards. The bandits drop from the tree. Boss bandit said don't hurt our friend again. The guy said this ain't over you hear me. Bowmen almost shoot him in the head but miss. The guy run back to where he came from. Boss bandit said you okay isaac. I said i'm fine. A letter came out of nowhere. I read it. Noob said what does it say? I said it said that we need to rob every food factory in the south. Boss bandit said ok fine with me. Bowmen said but that these places are run by that guy we just face. Noob said sorry bowmen but we need this we low on it. Bowmen said alright. I said will let go. We travel to the first factory the fish factory that in the southeast. Bowmen said great first east where i hate. Noob said why? Bowmen said because i did something that i was not going to do but i did. I said what did you do? Bowmen said i kind of blow up his prison and let the prisoners out. I said jesus bowmen this is why i don't let you be in love with the new bow that people are buying for. Boss bandit said are we going. I said yeah let go. We travel to the fish factory. I said here we are. I open the door and saw no one but 25 giant bags of fish. I said let take this. We grab all the giant bags and loaded them into the ruck and travel back home. I said good job guys the next factory is cake factory. I go in the truck and wait for the rest of the guys. They hop on the truck and we drove to the next factory. I stop the truck and got out. I open the door and saw no one again. Then i saw 35 giant bags of cakes. I said this has a lot of food. We grab the bags and loaded into the truck. I drove back home and drop off the bags. We drove to the next factory. I said the next factory is the beef factory. Bowmen said i really want beef right now. I said hold on bowmen we not there yet. We stop at the factory. I said ok here we go. I open the door and saw two grands. Noob said what do you see? Bowmen punch noob in the arm. Noob said ouch. I take out the grands. I throw them into the dumpster. I said taking out the trash. The bandits just laughed at my joke. I said yeah laugh at that joke. I then look around inside the factory and saw 55 giants bags of beef. Bowmen eat one beef. He said what? i got carry away. We loaded the bags into the truck. We drove back to my house. I said you guys can have 2 bags of beef. Bowmen was eating the beef. I said not just for you bowmen it for all three you. Bowmen said yeah i know. I said then stop eating the beef. Bowmen and hop into the truck. We drove to the next factory. The melon factory. We stop at the front entrance and got out of the truck. I open the door. I shut it and kick it open. I saw 60 giants bags of melons. I said i love this job. Boss bandit said i got feeling we being watch. I saw radio and turned on. It play i got this feeling. I said oh yeah this is my jam boys. We loaded the bags into the truck.i grab the radio but then i saw more tapes. I pick them up and put them in my bag. I go in the truck and drove back to my house. I said ok guys we have the cookie factory,apple factory,porkchop factory,carrot factory, and chicken factory. We drove to the next factory. I open the door and saw no one. I saw 60 giants bags of cookies. To be continued.


	3. season 1 episode 3

Minecraft

Episode

3

I load them in the truck and drove to the next factory. It was loaded with guards. I said man this guy sure does want us to steal this factory. We kill all the guards. I open the door and like 500 bags of apples. I load them into the truck and drove some to my house and the bandit's house. I said okay 3 more factory to go. We drove to the porkchop factory. I said no one in sight. I open the door and saw 4000 bags of pork chop. Boss bandit said oh my god there so many of them. I said alright let's get loading. We load all the bags on the truck. We drove back to my house to drop off all the pork chops off. We drove to the carrot factory. I said this is your guys food. Noob said what no way. Bowmen punch noob in the arm. Noob said ouch what was that for? Bowmen said we need this remember. Noob said oh ok. We loaded the truck and drove to the bandits house to drop off the bags. I said last stop chicken factory. We drove to the chicken factory. It was full of men and the guy is here. I said look like the guy is here. I took a peek in. i saw a lot of guards and chickens in boxes loading into a big truck. I said there probably 100,000 boxes of chicken. The bandits were dream of chicken. I said hey snap out of it. The bandits snap out of they thoughts. I heard the guy said there he is by the door. I said ah oh. I push the cand its to the side of the building. I said grapple hook. I shoot my grapple hook to the top of the building. I said grab on. The bandits grab me. I go up the building and got in the guy's office. I said oh some resources. I grab them. I heard footsteps coming outside the door. I said hide. We hide in a closet. I said really a closet. The guy came in and grab his gun. I farted. He said who goes there? I said in womanly voice ~just me sweetie~. The guy said oh i don't know you were here what are you doing in the closet? I said wife things. The guy said will i be here for a min some guys are trying to steal my food and i'm going to kill them. I said i think you keep them alive. The guy said you know i can't do that. I said i always hated when your away i think you still here with me. The guy said i guess you're right you know what i'm going to keep these men alive. I said you do that for me. The guy said i do anything for you i love you. I said love you too. The guy said now come out and give me a hug. Noob came out of the closet. I said noob no. the guy said wait minute i don't have a wife. I punch out of his lights. We run out the office and blocked it. We kill all the guards and took the chicken and drove home. The guy got up and said that it it's time for war. The guy call two bandit hunters to capture us. Two months later… i was enjoying my life the wind in my hair, a bandit hunter trying to kill me wait a bandit hunter trying to kill me. I saw a arrow almost hit me. I said that it come on you little punks. One of them hit me in the cubes, i said my cubes. I punch him in the face. We trade punches to each other. The guy with a bow hit me in the head. They tie me up. But then the boss bandit came. He kick the one of bandit hunters. I then kick the other one. Boss bandit said are you ok isaac. He untied my hands. I said yeah i'm fine and who are you guys? One of them said we don't care who we are we are sent by a guy who wants boss bandit and isaac captured. I said oh yeah well try to beat us. we started to fight. I punch the one with scarf around his mouth. He then put out two iron swords. I put out my diamond swords. We hit each other swords. Boss kick the bowmen and punch repeatedly. I then knocked out the other one. But then the other one throw a sleep gas at me and boss bandit. We then woke up in a cell. I said what the? I try to get out but my hands were tie. Boss bandit said now what? I said the sharp hook over should cut these ropes off. To be continued...


	4. season 1 episode 4

Minecraft

Episode

4

I move over to the hook and i was about cut the rope. But then a guard came in and grab me. I said dangit. I saw boss bandit being drag behind me. I said i hate this guy. Then the guard drop me in front of the guy. He said welcome isaac and my name is wyatt by the way. I said i hate you. He punch me in the face 5 times. He said i hate you too. He then kick boss bandit in the belly. Wyatt said you and your three bandits are nothing but trash. He said guards give them they punishment. 6 guards came in and kick and punch us a million times. I end up having broken ribs and arm. Boss bandit have a broken leg and arm. One guard toss me into wall hard. I said ouch my ribs. And boss bandit just got slam to the ground. Wyatt said tomorrow you guys got work to do. I said oh yeah. Wyatt said yeah you going to keep a eye on the garden. I said fine. Wyatt said and you must break stones into little bits. Boss bandit said ok. He then leave us a cage. Tomorrow... I was looking at the garden. That was beetroot and wheat. I saw more prisoners working on they gardens. Then they look at me. I said what are you looking at? They look away quickly. I said yeah you better look away. With boss bandit...he was breaking stones into little bits. He said i think this work is a little easy. At the bandit´s house…noob was eating pork chops and bowmen was shooting his bow. Noob said boss bandit be gone for a long time now. Bowmen said he probably at isaac's house. Noob said i'm going to see if he ok. Noob then walk to my house. He then saw my land is destroyed. He said oh no isaac is in trouble. He rush to the prison. He knock like a noob. But then hide on the side of it. A guard answer it. He then got punch by noob. Noob then grab the guard weapon. He then got inside. He look in the garden and saw me working. I look and said close the door. Noob close the door and go to find boss bandit. Noob said why did isaac want me to close the door? He then open the breaker room. He then saw boss bandit. Noob then open door on the guard's face. He said boss bandit come on we need to get out of here. He said ok. Noob unlock his cuffs. They then go to the garden room. Boss bandit kill the two guards. Noob unlock my cuffs. I said nice noob you did something for one. Noob said thanks isaac. Then 10 guards came in with wyatt. He said your not going anywhere. I then grab a minigun. I said yes we are. Wyatt said wait where did you get that minigun? I shot all the guards dead. Wyatt then said run away. We then got back home. I said good night you guys. They said good night. I then go in my house and sleep. With wyatt… he said that it i have it with isaac and those bandits i need someone to end they life. He then heard voices in front of him. It was herobrine. He said did you just say isaac. Wyatt said yes why? Herobrine said i be after isaac since the start of this world. Wyatt said anyone else here's has a thing to set with isaac. He heard 3 other voices. A family came out of the shadows. One of them said we the loud family and we have a thing to set with isaac. Then a red gang came out. One of them with a crown said and us too. Then a robot gang came out and said us too. Wyatt said omg the loud family, red universe gang and sister location gang i'm surprising out here. Herobrine said yeah isaac mess with they work so now they hunting down isaac with me. Wyatt said ok. Herobrine said but did you said bandits. Wyatt said yeah they his friends. Herobrine said but we have to focus on isaac. Back at my house…i was working on my garden. I said my god my garden has beetroot, carrot and wheat. I then saw wyatt coming towards me. I said stay back wyatt or i hit you with my hoe. He then said look up. I was confused. To be continued...


	5. Season 1 episode 5

Minecraft

Episode

5

I look up and saw power beam aiming at me. I jump back. Then the 3 gangs landed near herobrine. Herobrine said long time see enemy. I said what do you want herobrine? He said i want to kill you. Then the bandits show up. Boss bandit said hey isaac you ok we heard a boom. They then saw the herobrine and the 3 gangs. Boss bandit said who are you? Herobrine said i'm herobrine and i'm here to kill isaac. Boss bandit pull out his swords. He said not if we have anything to say about. We fight. Boss was fighting the red universe gang. Noob was fighting the loud family and bowmen was fighting the sister location gang. I was fighting herobrine. He said i not losing again. But i knock him down. Then wyatt put a sword through me. Boss bandit yell ISAAC! Then bandits lose they looking and the 3 gangs def them. Herobrine said come on guys. They teleported away. 2 hours later… bandits were looking at my dead body. Boss bandit was crying. He said why does has to happen? Noob and bowmen try to cheer him up. Boss bandit said i hate that wyatt he will pay. He and bandits walked to his house. With herobrine and the 3 gangs...herobrine said alright guys we kill isaac. They said yeah. He said now i hope wyatt is more happy then all of us. They said yeah. With wyatt...he was sitting by a tree. He hear someone behind. He said what do you want? He look and saw the bandits. He said now come on guys i don't mean to kill isaac. The bandits then beat the heck out of him. Boss bandit said that for killing isaac. Wyatt then walk to his house and patch himself up. At the bandits house… they carry my body inside and put it on the bed. Boss bandit said we got to find a potion for isaac. Noob said you can see trader and see if he has anything about back to life potion. Boss bandit said i go for isaac you two stay and make sure no one comes and steal stuff. Noob said ok you go and find the trader. Boss bandit then begin his quest for the back to life potion. He go in a small town. He look at villagers. Villagers were just doing their job. He saw a villager with a horse with chests on him. Boss bandit then walk to the guy. The trader said well hello there are you looking for some potion. Boss bandit said do you know anything about the back to life potion. The trader said yes. He grab a book and look through it. He said the back to life potion is location on the top of death mountain. Boss bandit said ok i need to go there. The trader point to the south. He said death mountain that way. Boss bandit said thank you. He said your welcome. Boss bandit then walk to the south. He then saw how far the mountain is. He said it will probably take me 1 or 2 days. He then heard his belly rumble. He said good thing i take some food from my house. He eat 2 pork chops. He then saw monsters creeping towards him. He then cut a zombie in half. He then broke a creeper neck. Then he stab his sword through a skeleton body. He said i'm not letting anything stop me from getting that potion. He then started to walk again. At the bandits house… noob and bowmen were watching T.V. they then heard a knock at the door. Bowmen said i wonder who that could be? But then the door when fly into him. He then saw herobrine and the 3 gangs. Herobrine said hello again. Bowmen said oh no not again. Him and herobrine were throwing punches at each other. Bowmen then spear herobrine through the house. Then they continue to fight. Noob was fighting the 3 gangs. But all he was doing was running away from them. He then hide a tree and put his foot out and trip all 3 gangs. He then run again. The 3 gangs then ran after him again. He run into a mine. The gangs just laughed. But then they got boom away from a creeper. Noob said take that. Bowmen was getting tired of fighting herobrine. to be continued...


	6. Season 1 episode 6

minecraft

Episode

6

Herobrine then punch bowmen in the belly. And then throw him into noob and went into the wall. Noob said ouch. The 3 gangs then repeatedly punch noob. They said that for blowing us up. Herobrine then life bowmen's head. He was about to punch him in the face but he stop. The 3 gangs said you ok herobrine. Herobrine look and said there 3 of them but there only 2 here. The 3 gangs then notice it too. Herobrine said to bowmen where is your leader. Bowmen said you guys know we not telling you a damn thing. Herobrine said tell me now. Bowmen said suck my dick. Herobrine then hit with the back of his sword. He said fine you. He pointed towards noob. The loud family pick him up and shoved him towards herobrine. Herobrine said where is your boss? Noob then kick herobrine in the leg. Herobrine then punch him in the face knocking him out. He said little shit got balls. He and the 3 gangs teleported to they lair. Herobrine said I try to find boss bandit i yell for you ok. The 3 gangs said ok. With boss bandit… he just woke up and continued his hike to the back to life potion. He then noticed that his almost there. He said thank notch. He run up the hill and see the potion. He said yes. He grab the potion and put out his wings and he fly back to his house. He landed near my dead body. He said let's hope this works. He then put the potion water down my throat and make should i drink it. I began to wake up and said boss bandit. Boss bandit then hug me he said isaac you alive. I said yeah wait where noob and bowmen? Boss bandit look and saw noob and bowmen walk towards us. I said hey-. Noob and bowmen hug me and said your alive. I said i know i'm am. Boss bandit said now what? I said time for revenge. They nodded and said yes. We pack our weapons. We then walk to wyatt's office. I put a beach charge on wyatt's door. It blow up the door into millions of pieces. We go inside and saw that he not there. I said he must be somewhere else. With wyatt… he was walking up to herobrine's lair. He knocked on the door. The 3 gangs answered it. They said oh hello wyatt come in. wyatt came in. The 3 gangs said herobrine this way. Wyatt follow them to herobrine. Herobrine said hello wyatt what do you want? Wyatt and the 3 gangs sat down. Wyatt said boss bandit is back. Herobrine and the 3 gangs smiles to smirks. Herobrine said wait how do you know? Wyatt said i saw him in the air with his wings. Herobrine said ok. With the bandits... bowmen kick down a door to a factory. It was empty. He said nothing. I join and said god dammit 4 more factories to go. We head to the next one we saw guards in front of the factory. Me and bowmen kill them. I kick down the door and saw nothing. I said i wonder if noob and boss bandit have any luck. With noob and boss bandit...boss bandit kick down the door and saw the place full of bodies. Boss bandit said oh god. Noob said who did this? Boss bandit said i don't know but we need to check them find out who did this. The search the bodies. Noob then found a note. He call boss bandit what he found. Boss bandit said what does it say? Noob said it said red universe gang, loud family, sister location gang and herobrine were here. Boss bandit said then heard a door open upstairs. Then heard voices. Boss bandit sidc loud family hide now. They go into a closet. They saw luna and luan came down. Luna said i heard the door kick open. Luan said yah everyone come down stairs. Then the 3 gangs and herobrine came down stairs. Boss bandit whisper to noob i thought it was just the loud family. Herobrine said what is it luan? Luan said somebody here me and luna heard kick open. Herobrine alright who do you think it is? To be continued...


	7. Season 1 episode 7

Minecraft

Episode

7

Boss bandit shove noob out of closet and through the window. The 3 gangs and herobrine siad what was that? Then boss bandit go through the window. He said see ya later suckers. The 3 gangs then got angry. But herobrine stop them. He said no let them they know we going into war. The 3 gangs relaxed and smile evilly. Wyatt then came downstairs and said what going here? Herobrine said two of the bandits were here. Wyatt said must be looking for me. With me and bowmen... we find nothing in the rest of factories, we were driving to pick up boss bandit and noob. Bowmen said tell me again why i can't shoot. I said do you want hit boss bandit or noob. Then boss bandit ran into the side door. I said oh hi boss bandit, hi noob. Boss bandit said we need to get out of here. I said why? Herobrine and the 3 gangs are here. Then a sword almost hit me and bowmen. It was wyatt. Bowmen said get in. boss bandit and noob got in the truck. I drove back to my house. I said ok guys in the morning we search wyatt again. The bandits said good night isaac. I said good night guys. I go inside my house. The next day... me and noob were looking for wyatt or herobrine and the 3 gangs. Noob said hey why did you choose me. I said bowmen and boss bandit can handle themselves. We then saw a bunker. I said herobrine and the 3 gangs are in that bunker. Noob said how do you know? I said cause that the bunker they live in back the days. Noob said so can we blow it up. I said it´s reinforce steel you can't get through but 1 thing will. Noob said and that is? I said a therimite. Noob said where are we going get one of those? I said i have one in my house. Noob said what? I said we blow up the door. Noob said i like it. I said we can head back now we know where they are. I radioed boss bandit telling him we found the bunker. He said roger. We got to my house. I said alright tonight we blow up the door to they bunker. They said ok. Later that night… we got to the bunker. I plant the therimite on the door. I said go to the truck. The bandits run to the truck. I set the therimite off and run after bandits to the truck. Then a loud boom was heard right behind me. I go into the truck box. I yell go! Boss bandit drove the truck back to my house. With wyatt, herobrine and the 3 gangs... they were walking to the now destroy bunker. Herobrine said our bunker who did this? Wyatt whisper something to herobrine. Herobrine said those bandits i'm going to kill them. Then herobrine grab gasoline and a lighter. He drop gasoline over the bandit's house and set it on fire. 2 hours later... the bandits and me just got to the bandits house. The bandits said they will pay for this. As i soon got out of the truck. The bandits got in and drove to herobrine and the 3 gangs currently are. Herobrine and the 3 gangs just look at the truck. The bandits came out. Herobrine walk towards boss bandit and siad like you new home. Boss bandit punch him in jaws so hard you can heard bones crack. Boss bandit said fuck you and fuck those gangs behind you. Herobrine punch boss bandit in the belly. Then they started to fight with swords. Bowmen and noob were fighting the 3 gangs. Wyatt was hiding a rock and just watching. Boss bandit knock herobrine down. The 3 gangs were almost ready to kill bowmen and noob. But boss bandit just shove them hard into a tree. The 3 gangs and herobrine were recovering. Boss bandits said come on let's get out of here. But they got stop by herobrine. He sad leaving so soon. The bandits then try to go the other way but stop by the 3 gangs. Boss bandit whisper to noob and bowmen we have to get isaac. Herobrine said what are you saying? Boss bandit said none of your business. Herobrine charge at the bandits to be continued...


	8. Season 1 episode 8

Minecraft

Episode

8

(A/N review and enjoy this chapter and also thank for all the views)

Bandits then got out of the way and got to the truck. They jump inside and drove off. Then a couple of trucks follow them. Noob use the minigun on the truck. He destroy both trucks. One more truck came out of nowhere it was herobrine and the 3 gangs. Boss bandit saw ca edge up ahead and said hold on guys. They drove off the edge and went straight down to the bottom. They continue to drive back to the house. They stop and saw me with a shotgun and a sniper rifle. They said wow. I give them guns too. I said hide. I go to cliff and aim my sniper rifle at the road. The bandits hide into the trees. Herobrine and the 3 gangs stop and got out. I shoot lola and lana and they're dead. I shoot red ant and ribbon they're dead. I aim at herobrine and try to shoot him but lori took the bullet she's dead. I then shot leni, lisa and lucy they're dead. I try again on herobrine but daniel took the shot to the head he's dead. The bandits then open fire on herobrine and what left of the 3 gangs. Boss bandit kill funtime freddy and funtime foxy they're dead. Bowmen kill mark, rick and jip. They're dead. Herobrine said retreat. But the bandits and i kill the rest of the 3 gangs it was just herobrine now. Herobrine got in the truck and drove off to his lair. I came down the cliff and said great job guys. Noob said now what? I said we have left is herobrine and wyatt. Bowmen said we probably can kill herobrine easy because he's all alone. I said yeah we can just captured wyatt and put him in jail. They said ok. We got into our truck and go find wyatt. With wyatt...he was just sitting in his house. He heard a truck put up. He look and saw us getting out. Wyatt said oh no. he hide in the closet. I kick the door down. I yell WYATT! Boss bandit rip the closet door open. Wyatt said ah. Boss bandit said there you are little bastard found him. I punch wyatt in the stomach. Wyatt said isaac how i kill you. I said the back to life potion bring me back. Wyatt said come on guys let's talk about this. I said your going to jail. Boss bandit throw him in the truck. Boss bandit got wyatt to the back of the truck. He kick wyatt in nuts. Wyatt said my coconuts. Boss bandit then tie his hands behind him and throw into the truck. We drove to the prison. Officer said hey man what are you doing? I got wyatt and said this man has be killing people so i turn him in. officer got wyatt and said thank you sir. I said your welcome officer. I said guys now we kill herobrine. The bandits said yeah. We drove to herobrine's current location. Herobrine saw us and said ok let's finish this. The bandits got out and fight herobrine. Noob first kick him back. Bowmen shot him with a arrow. Boss bandit then hit with his swords. Them herobrine knock all the bandits down. He was ready to kill boss bandit. But i shoot him in leg. He said who did th- he saw me and said it can't be. I said oh but it is. Herobrine said how wyatt kill you. I said the back to life potion now you will die. Herobrine a stone and said i will beat you. We fight through the area. Herobrine knock me and was going to end me. But then a sword. It was boss bandit. Herobrine said i see you all in hell. I grab a sword and cut his head clean off. I said we see man. Noob said will that the end of herobrine. I saw a figure in the fog. I said hey who are you? Then the figure disappear and said 1,2 freddy coming for you and will see you later. I said i guess we having another enemy soon. Boss bandit said whatever we cause chao anyway want to kill some mobs. We said yeah. We wait until night. There were a lot of mobs attacking the village. We were kill all of them i said i love this so much. After killing all of mobs we started to dance. Noob was doing the moonwalk, bowmen was was on one hand and boss bandit was spinning on his head and he then give a sexy wink at the females. They fainted. To be continued...


	9. Season 1 episode 9

Minecraft

Episode

9

I said oh boss bandit you sneaky little devil. Boss bandit laughed and said you too isaac. Noob try to get a girl but he ended getting kick in the cubes. He said oh my fucking cubes. We laughed and noob said shut up. We continue to dance. Bowmen said now this is a party. 5 hours later...we return to our house and watch some t.v. i said i'm going to bed. I fell asleep. Boss bandit said so now what? Bowmen said let's prank him. Noob said no we are not. He went to the bathroom. Boss bandit and bowmen were smirk on their faces. They set up a bucket of pee on top of noob's bedroom door. Noob open the door and the bucket drop pee onto his head. He said what the fuck? Boss bandit and bowmen were laughing like crazy. Noob said i'm gonn-. I kick the door off it. The bandits were widen and saw that i have a angry face. I said you guys woke me up time for spanking your asses. It was at this moment that the bandits knew they fuck up. I spank the hell out of them. The next day...i was relaxing in a chair outside. My eyes saw darkness. I open my eyes to see boss bandit looking at me. I said what? He said um isaac you should herobrine and the 3 gangs are the only enemies towards us. I sigh and said no there another enemy i hate his name is freddy krueger he hunts people in their dreams. Boss bandit said like a dream demon. I said right. He said well i found a girl that loves me. I said booyah men nice. He said thanks i'm meeting her in alleyway. I said ok see ya. He left for his date. I said i'm gonna spy on his date. 4 hours later…i was on top of a building by the alleyway where boss bandit's date is. I said now we wait. I saw boss bandit came down the alley and was waiting then some thugs show up. One of them said hey pal give us your money. Boss bandit said i don't have any. One of thugs said ok time for a fun. But boss bandit just whoop their asses. Then a girl show up and said oh you handsome man. Boss bandit got a blush and said thanks. She said come on let's go eat. I saw them walk to a restaurant. I said maybe it's time to leave. But then a van pull up on the side of the road. 4 robbers came out of the van with devil masks. I said oh no not now this date was going good for boss bandit. I slide down and hide behind the van. I hear the leader say alright now gang it's simple we go in robber it and get out understood his gang nodded their heads. The leader said alright let's go. He kick the door up and shoot in the air. I hear screaming. The leader said alright this a robbery everyone get down on the ground. A robber went up to the counter and said hey lady fill this bag up with some dough. The lady started to fill the bag with money. Boss bandit doesn't know what to do. Then one of the robbers grab him and his girl. The robber said boss what do i do with these two? The boss robber said put them in the van. The robber said yes sir. He push the two towards the van. I came behind it and punch him out cold. I grab boss bandit and the girl hands and said come on we need to go. nobody move. Everyone took cover. One of thugs pointed his gun at the manager and yell give us the money. The manager loaded the bag with money. The boss thug said you two go help jake with the two hostages. They said yes sir. They go in the alley to see their teammate jake was out cold. One of them woke him up saying jake wake up what happened? Jake got up and said i was justing loading the hostages into the van when one person turn me around knock me out we need to report to the boss. They then go back into the diner. Jake said boss i lost the hostages someone knock me out and took them. The boss robber said hm we try them tomorrow right now we need to go before the cops get here. The robbers got into their van. They took off their masks revealing two women and three men. One of them was kevin a guy that loves robbing. He then said alright we can look at this address. He then pull out boss bandit zip code. He and the robbers smile evilly and laugh. To be conitnued...


	10. Season 1 episode 10 season finale

Minecraft

Episode

10

The next day…

As Boss bandit was cooking for everyone bowman was reading a book while noob was laying down. Boss bandit said eggs are done. Bowmen then got to the table noob followed. Then ashley came down and said good morning everyone. Boss bandit said good morning babe. Then everyone eat. Noob said that was good. Then the kick was kicked open. Then the 4 clown robbers came in. one of them said hands in the air. Boss bandit thought oh theses guys again. Everyone got on their knees and put them hands in the air. Henry came in and kick boss bandit. He said you're lucky that you escape but not throw him and the girl into the van. The robbers then throw ashley and boss bandit into the van and they left. Noob and bowmen said we need to get isaac. Bowmen said jinx. Noob said ah. They got to my house and knocked. I opened the door and said what is it? Bowmen said isaac some robbers wearing clown masks came and took boss bandit and ashley. I said god why ok let's go. We got in the amrored battlefield van and drove to the robbers hideout. I said ok let's do this. We ran to the door and I kick it off it hinges. Then 15 men started firing at us. I fire back killing 4 robbers. Bowmen kill 3 robbers and noob kill 4 robbers. We then move to a door. I heard yelling and screaming. I know it was ashley. I kcik the down opened. As we move into the room with boss bandit and ashley tie up. Boss bandit was beaten up. As i was about to cut boss bandit loose a knife almost hit my hand. I look at the fucker that throw it. Kevin said you three should leave right now. I said give us back our friends or else. Kevin said get the fuck out fo here. I said if you're not going to nice that fine because I wanted that way. I took my gun out and kill 3 robbers. Kevin said grr you mortherfucker you will pay. He came down and was in fighting mode. Kevin said bring it. I said with plearsure dumb fool. He throws a fist I blocked it and punch him like 5 times in the face. He sutmble back but i keep punching him in the face and belly. Then grab a chair and smash over his back and head. I said are we done here? Kevin then grab his gun but i shot his hand. He said ah fucker. I then police cars coming. I grab kevi and bring him to the police. The officer said thank you sir this one will get a nice home. Kevin said yeah right. One of the officers said shut your mouth and get in the car. As the police took kevin away. Bowmen and noob came out with boss bandit and ashley. I said you guys alright. Boss bandit said that piece of shit like a baby. I said yeah he doesn't even stand a chance at me. Boss bandit then was goran in pain. I said ah my chest it's little bruise. I said well i guess alright let's go. We walked back home. The end of season 1


End file.
